


Watch the World Burn: Take Me Apart

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Watch the World Burn [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consulting Psychopath Criminal Husbands, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Honeymoon, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Snogging, Voice Kink, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night of their honeymoon in Belize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Burn: Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/gifts).



> This is dedicated and gifted to bondageluvr.
> 
> I am indebted to my Jim, ladycorvidae
> 
> (I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)

"Keep your eyes closed, and don't you _dare_ peek."

"Fine, Tiger... not peeking."

"You sure? I think I see you looking-"

"Swear that I'm not. Would I lie to my new _husband_?" Jim said, his eyes shut and his mouth forming a smirk.

The blonde's stomach did a somersault. "I suppose not... but I _am_ married to the Napoleon of Crime. All right, lemme just do this-" he opened the door and led Jim out. "Okay, now."

Jim opened his eyes. "Tiger... oh, my _Tiger_... this is magnificent," he said quietly, admiring the blanket spread out on the rooftop, the candles surrounding it, the bucket of ice chilling the champagne, and the moon rising in the distance.

"I thought this'd be nice... always been a bit of a fantasy of mine to be honest," Seb said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The shorter man raised an eyebrow. "Oh really..." he drawled, sauntering over to the blanket and plopping down on it.

"Oh, stop it. Why do I even bother speaking anymore?" He took off his jacket and dropped it on the chair before sitting with his head in Jim's lap and staring up at the sky; Jim began carding his fingers through Seb's blonde curls. He took a deep breath and sighed, contentedly.

"So many stars... can't see that in London," he mused.

"Mmmmmmmm," the sniper hummed, absently fiddling with the ring on his finger. "Bet you know most of 'em."

"Actually, not really. Astronomy was never my area of expertise," he said absently, distracted by the glint of metal on his own right hand. He smiled broadly, the expression almost out of place on his usually serious face. "Seb... Seb, we're _married_ ," he said, gleefully.

"I can honestly say I never thought I'd say that about you, love."

"Well, now you can. _Husband_ ," the younger man purred, tasting the word, rolling it on his tongue like a fine wine.

Seb stared up at the man, watching him carefully. "And you sure you want to settle down? Do something as mundane as be married to me? Am I gonna wake up in the morning and have the whole day be some bizarre fever dream? I've never managed to quite shake the idea that maybe I did die and I'm with you in the afterlife-"

Jim shut Seb up by kissing him, nipping his lip hard. "There," he said, slightly breathless when the kiss was over. "Now you know you're not dreaming or dead. And my love, life with you will _never_ be mundane."

"Well, with you at the reins, how could it be? I still have to protect your arse."

He purred. "That's not all you do with it," he said, chuckling wickedly.

The blonde tilted his head slightly. "Oh, come now. I thought we were stargazing. I haven't even poured the champagne you dirty, little man."

"Then pour the champagne and let's have a toast. _You_ can stargaze while I fuck you into the rooftop," he said.

"Someone's horny," Seb teased, standing and popping the cork from the bottle.

"For you? Always."

Smiling, the sniper poured the alcohol, watching it bubble and fizz in the flutes. Seb returned to the blanket and handed Jim his before hooking his arm with the glass around Jim's. "To us."

Jim smiled. "To us." They drank at the same time, their eyes never leaving each other's faces; after their champagne was finished, the consulting criminal moved the glasses out of the way before just brushing his lips over Seb's, a teasing gesture.

"You know... you have an open invitation to kiss me whenever you want."

"I know... I just like to keep you on edge," he murmured.

"Just... stay away from the edge here, okay?"

"Why would I get close to the edge, doofus? You're _here_."

"Rooftop, Jimmy. I'm making an effort here."

"I know. Now shut up," he said, effectively silencing Seb with a blazing kiss. Moaning, the blonde took and gave back, running his rough hands through Jim's fine hair, whimpering as the man did something with his tongue that made him see stars. _That was new_.

Jim wound his fingers through Seb's hair and bit lightly at his lower lip, darting out his tongue to lap at the place he had bitten. He used a technique that he'd almost forgotten about, one that he learned in uni., and judging by Seb's whimper, he still held the title of 'Silvertongue' that had been granted to him there.

"F-f-f- _fuck_ \- Jim _-"_ the sniper moaned, moving closer until his was practically straddling the smaller man. Jim rolled Seb over on to his back, pinning his wrists as his mouth moved down from his lips to kiss, suck and bite at his neck.

"Ahhhh!!!! Yes... ohfuckme _yes_... Jim, I _love_ you."

"And I love _you_ , my Sebastian... my Tiger, my assassin, my _husband_."

Straining in Jim's grip, the blonde's eyes snapped open, blue eyes blown black. "Take me as you will, then... my _husband_."

Jim growled. "Oh, I _intend_ to." Moving fast, he rid both of them of their clothes, leaving them bare underneath the stars. He ground his hips downwards against Seb's, rutting their arousals together.

"Hanh- yes- harder- stop _teasing_ you bast-AH!"

"What Tiger wants, Tiger gets," Jim said. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, slicking them with spit before nudging them against Seb's entrance and working their way inside.

Within seconds, Sebastian was writhing under Jim's ministrations, gasping and groaning and shuddering as the man worked him open at a torturously slow rate; after the first few minutes, the burn began to subside, and Seb had an idea. "Could... Jimmy... could use more _tongue_..."

Jim's eyebrows went up. "Oooohhh... _dirty_ Tiger," he said before removing his fingers and kissing his way down Seb's abdomen. He teasingly avoided his husband's arousal and flicked his tongue against Seb's entrance before pressing it into him, curling it before thrusting in and out. The older man's breathing nearly stopped altogether, the wet sensation pressing into him dirtier and more arousing than he'd ever imagined, and Seb was soon rocking against Jim's mouth, trying to get him deeper, toes curling. The consulting criminal added his fingers back into the mix, driving them deep enough to brush Seb's prostate.

"FUCK!" the blonde roared, hands scrabbling at the blanket. "G-gonna... fuckinghell gonna _come_ -"

"Ooooh, no no no... we can't have _that_ ," Jim murmured, removing his mouth and fingers. "Not, at least, without me buried inside you."

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head. "Ohgod your _voice_... the dirty things you say... not gonna last long."

Jim pulled a packet of lube from his discarded trousers and slicked himself up before he lined his cock up against Seb's entrance and sank slowly inside with a low groan. There was barely any resistance from all the preparation, but the sniper's breathing still hitched at feeling so completely full. The first few moments never lost their appeal, never stopped feeling so special to him.

"Mmmm... oh god, Sebby... you feel so _good_ stretched around me," Jim purred.

"Keep talking... tell me _everything_ you wanna do to me... _husband_."

" _Gladly_. I'm gonna pound into you until you're a writhing and moaning mess... gonna stroke your hard cock in time with my thrusts, just like _this_. Gonna come in you, screaming your name. Just as you'll scream _mine_."

The older man's mouth went completely dry. "Wh-what else?"

Jim chuckled as he began to move. "Gonna kiss you here," he said, placing his mouth to where his husband's neck and collarbone met, biting sharply and then soothing it with his tongue. "Now I'm gonna move down here and put my mouth here..." he caught one of Seb's nipples in his teeth, suckling and nibbling gently as he continued to thrust into him.

He nearly screamed as Jim caught his nipple, his cock achingly hard. "T-too close... wanna last... d-don't stop _talking_."

"Of course not. God, Sebby, you're so hot and hard for me... I love feeling you twitch and jump under my touch. So slick and wet... it sounds so dirty, but feels so _good_ ," Jim said, stroking Seb's cock with his hand, squeezing firmly.

Orgasm denied for the moment, Seb bit his lip as sweat began to trickle down his face. "You take me apart... and put me back together."

"Mmm... destroy and create, making each other into something better and more beautiful. 'For each man breaks the thing he loves...'" Jim said, stroking faster and thrusting harder, feeling himself close to the precipice as well. (1)

Linking his ankles around Jim's hips, Seb helped drive him home, every other thrust now hitting his prostate, and he thought his body would overload from the pleasure/pain. "Let me... please... need to..."

The smaller man leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "Sebastian... my love, my only... my joy and rapture... my _husband_... come for me. _Come for **me**_."

"JAMES!" he screamed, all of the fire in his gut pouring south and exploding as he came in thick ropes all over Jim's chest and hand.

With a low growl and three more thrusts, Jim spilled into Seb as the muscles of his lover contracted and squeezed around his cock. " _Seb_..." he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The sensation of Jim spilling into him only made Seb whimper with pleasure, so blissed out and overloaded that he could barely move. Slowly, achingly slowly, Jim slid out of Seb and cleaned them both up before he collapsed next to him on the blanket, breathing hard. "That... was... amazing," he gasped.

The sniper nodded, still staring up at the sky and unable to even roll over and face his lover. The criminal reached for Seb's hand, twining their fingers together as he stared up at the stars that glittered in the darkness. He smiled. "Beautiful."

"Not... as beautiful... as you."

"Or you, love of my life."

Sebastian sniffed, eyes pricking suddenly.

"Seb?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You all right?"

With a great effort and wincing slightly as sore muscles pulled, Seb rolled so that he could face Jim; the tears shone brightly in his eyes now. " _I'm_ the love of your life..."

Jim moved closer to Seb, pressing a tender kiss on his forehead. "Of course you are. Always, my dearest."

A few of the drops of salty water trickled from Seb's blue eyes. "You're the first... the first _ever_..."

"As you are mine. My heart and soul, my life and breath. Seb, I'm serious when I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm eternally grateful to whatever powers run this shitty world... because they've made it less of a horrible place since I have you."

Crying softly, the older man wrapped Jim in a hug, kissing his temple. "No one has _ever_ loved me... and now you do... _thank you_."

"And thank you as well... you're the only one to have ever loved me," Jim said, returning the embrace and peppering Seb's face with soft kisses.

Giggling softly at Jim's touch, Seb scrunched up his nose. "Cut it out..."

Jim smirked. "Never," he declared, continuing to kiss his husband.

"Oi!!! Geroff me," the blonde growled as his husband's lips continued to cover his face.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I _love_ you, my Tiger. Now give us a proper kiss."

Sebastian pulled back and took Jim's face in his hands, thumbs brushing cheekbones as met the man's brown-eyed gaze head on. "You _never_ have to ask," he whispered, closing the distance and sealing his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)- "The Ballad of Reading Gaol" by Oscar Wilde


End file.
